


He's Limed, I Warrant Ye

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Much Ado About Nothing, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessika and Rey are fed up with Finn and Poe pining at each other.</p>
<p>In other news, the Beatrice and Benedict matchmaking scenes in Much Ado About Nothing were always my favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Limed, I Warrant Ye

(“Quick, here he comes. You remember your lines?”

“Of course!”)

“So Jess, are you _sure_ that Poe loves Finn?”

“Sure as gravity, Rey. He talks about him _constantly_. I swear I’ve caught him writing ‘Finn Dameron’ on his pad while he’s waiting for orders. And he gave him his _jacket_! Poe’s had that thing longer than I’ve known him. It’s practically _part_ of him. And he just looks over at Finn and sighs dreamily. If it’s not love, then he’s sick in the head.”

“That’s kinda sickening.”

“I _know_. I mean, it hasn’t gotten so bad that he’s distracted on missions, but he keeps trailing off in the middle of dinner conversation and staring into space like an idiot. I swear I’m going to salt his milk one of these days, see if he notices.”

(“There he goes! Step one done.”

“Thank goodness. Maybe this will _finally_ stop the pining.”)

*

“Come and sit with us, Rey! What was it you were telling me the other day, that Finn was in love with our Poe? Are you sure he’s not just…imprinting?”

“I gotta tell you, Jess, if it’s just imprinting it’s doing a damn good job of _looking_ like love. He spends half the night pacing up and down, muttering to himself, and I’ve found half a dozen little scraps of paper with ‘Finn Dameron’ written on them and scratched out again. And then he starts muttering about how Poe couldn’t possibly be interested in him, he’s just an ex-Stormtrooper, and I have to throw a pillow at his head.”

“Does that help?”

“It makes the muttering quieter. I swear, though, if I have to see him mooning after Poe with that stupid look on his face much longer, I’m _gonna_ break something. Possibly his nose. Maybe Poe’s. Then Finn could kiss it better and stop _mooning_.”

“You are a violent and dangerous person and I like you.”

(“Yep, there he goes! Think this is gonna work?”

“It’d better. Next step is locking them in a room together.”)

*

“Poe, I…”

“Finn, I…”

“You go first.”

“No, you go first.”

“Please, it looked like you needed something important.”

“No, no, you looked like you were really worried.”

(“Oh for _fuck’s sake_ , they’re not _really_ doing this, are they?”

“Yes. Yes they are. Dammit.”)

“Okay, I, I wanted to say – I wanted to say, um, that I kind of, sort of, um, I think I love you.”

“…”

“Shit, shit, I’m sorry, I’ll go, I didn’t mean…”

“What – no – wait – come here!”

*kissing noises*

“Love you, Finn.”

“Love you, Poe.”

(“Oh, thank the FORCE!”

“Let’s go get drunk and celebrate.”

“I like the way you think.”)


End file.
